Cookies and Combat Boots
by Lidia1357
Summary: Lidia has always respected ken for his kindness, but would never date him. After he left for Military School, she realized how much she missed him. As she moved on to a certain red head, Ken comes back... only he's changed. How will Lidia handle it? Illustration links in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't gotten to Episode thirteen, this won't make any sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

I stood in front of the full length mirror in my room, admiring myself. I'd done my golden hair up and into a messy up-do then curled it to frame my face. I wore a simple, green shirt and skin tight jeans and applied my make up. I wanted to make a great impression for my first day of school. I had been sad to leave my previous school behind, but mom told me to look ahead with a positive attitude. She promised there would be cute boys with a wink. I didn't really have any crushes or a boyfriend. However I was leaving some friends behind. Even so, I can probably make new ones here.

"Lidia! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Mom called from down stairs. I took one last glance in the mirror, grabbed my book bag, and rushed down the stairs. Mom is a dentist with a high reputation. Her blonde hair is almost always cut to shoulder length and her face doesn't look to have aged over twenty. We look a lot alike. We both have emerald green eyes and a half smile when we find something amusing. She was quickly grabbing her things and slipping her white coat on, "You ready?"

I nodded and followed her to the car. She drove off and threw a smile at me, "Cute hair. You planning on catching some cooties this year?"

I rolled my eyes with a smirk, "I'm a Sophomore Mom, not a first grader."

Mom pulled up in front of the school and looked at her watch, "Dang! I'm gonna be late if I don't go now!"

I shrugged, "That's okay Mom, I'm sure I can introduce myself and what not. I'll see you at home."

She blew me a kiss as I stepped out of the car and waved at her. I walked into the relatively small building and ran into petite, old woman who looked like someone's sweet grandma.

"Oh, hello young lady. You must be the new student," She shot me a sugar- sweet smile, "Welcome to Sweet Amoris High School. I am your principal. If you go to the student council room and talk to Nathaniel, you will get your paperwork."

I nodded with a smile and walked to the room labeled _Student Council_. Inside was a hansom blonde boy who was looking intently over paperwork. I walked up to him and waited until he noticed me. This was about fifteen seconds.

"Oh! I'm sorry, may I help you?" He asked with an apologetic smile.

I sent a reassuring smile in response, "I'm looking for the Student Body President Nathaniel."

He puffed up his chest proudly, "That's me! You must be Lidia Candy! Let me see here," He shuffled through some paperwork, "Here's you paperwork. Everything is all done," He paper clipped them together, "The principal doesn't like loose papers," He explained.

I took the papers with a smile, "Thank you very much."

The principal wasn't in the hall when I walked out, but someone else was.

"_Lidia!_" A small, scrawny boy with round glasses and a bad haircut shouted. I stood with shock.

"Ken?"

He nodded with a grin, "After you moved, I asked to transfer! I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing you!"

I awkwardly accepted his hug. Ken had had a crush on me for a year now and was a little too obvious about it. I mean, a crush is cute but stalking is illegal...

"Well it's cool you came Ken. I have to find the principal, I'll catch up with you later," I turned with a wave as I headed down the hall. There is one thing I respect about Ken; he is nice to everyone even though most people bully him harshly. I try to help, but there's only so much I can do. He needs to stand up for himself!

I looked out the courtyard and noticed a boy with unnaturally red hair and earphones. I could tell he was the delinquent of the school, but he might have seen something.

He noticed me and took an earphone out, "Yeah?"

I offered a half smile, "Seen the big P around?"

He smirked, "She making you run around the school for a paper clip?"

I crossed my arms, "I used my charm to get one off of blondy."

He grinned and removed his other earphone, "Already against Nat huh? We'll get along _just fine_. I'm Castiel."

"Lidia."

It was pretty easy talking to Castiel. He's got that bad boy attitude but is fun as well. He's cute too. Maybe..."

"Lidia! I've been looking all over for you!"

I turned to see Ken nearly smack into me, "Huh?"

Castiel chuckled and I blushed with embarrassment. I didn't want to be a jerk to Ken, but I wanted a chance with Castiel. I straightened out and composed myself, "Okay, later Castiel!"

He nodded but didn't say anything else. I walked with Ken to the hall where the principal was. He smiled and looked straight ahead, "I wanted to tell you I found her!"

Well, at least his heart's in the right place, "Thanks Ken. I have these for you Miss." I handed her the papers with my charming smile. I'm not exactly two-faced, I just know how to get along with everyone. I'll do everything but be rude to someone to be friends.

She took the papers and nodded with her grandmotherly smile, "Thank you young lady. I'm glad you two are such good friends. Well, that's all for both of you today. You can feel free to explore the school."

Ken and I looked around the school, neither of us knowing much about it. We ended up sitting on the front steps. Ken busted out a candy bar and I concentrated on the jaw breaker in my mouth. It wasn't a bad first day all in all.

The next day, was a little different.

I sent a 'what's up' nod to Castiel as I walked into the door. I held my head high until a group of girls knocked me down.

"Hey, you're that weirdo's girlfriend aren't you?" A girl with perfect, blonde hair smirked over me. Her friends giggled around her. I stood up and glowered.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She placed a hand on her hip and smirked with her perfectly glossed lips, "That Ken kid. You two are dating right? Don't deny it. He already told me!"

I mentally sighed. We hung out on the steps one day and now I'm suddenly his girlfriend? This wasn't exactly true, but I only rolled my eyes, "When it's your business, I'll let you know!" I then shoved past her friends and stalked off. I need to have a talk with Ken!

Luckily, he was at the end of the hall near the door.

I noticed a bruise that wasn't there before and frowned, my momentary anger forgotten, "What happened?"

Ken smiled sadly, "I was pushed. It's okay though! I'm sure it was an accident!"

I shook my head. He know it wasn't but that's not the point, "Did you tell a handful of girls that we're dating?"

His smile faltered, "I said we're close then they took my lunch money."

I glared fiercely, "They did what? That's it! I just met her and I already hate her!"

There was hope in his face as I said this, "It's okay I promise! I'm fine!"

I shook my head, "No you're not! She even shoved you! This is not okay Ken! I'm going to have a talk with them!"

Just as I turned to leave, the principal stopped me.

"What are you doing? You should get to class. Don't be tardy! Three tardys earns you a detention!" It was almost frightening how she said this with so much cheer...

I pasted my smile on and said, "We'll both get straight to class! Come on Ken, you too!"

I walked to my first class and sat beside a bashful looking girl with violet hair. I shot her a smile and she returned one hesitantly. I offered my hand with a half smile, "I'm Lidia. I'm new here."

She slowly shook my hand, "I'm Violet. It's nice to meet you."

I grinned, "That's so cool! You're name matches your hair! And your personality," I winked, "I like it."

Our attention was taken when the teacher began class. None of my classes were too difficult. Ken asked me to sit by him at lunch. I offered half of mine, since the blonde girl took his money. I didn't see Castiel anywhere, though.

"Hey, you must be the new girl! I'm Iris! How are you settling in?" A girl with a red braid pulled over her shoulder asked as she sat beside me. I scooted over to make room, now practically _in_ Ken's lap. Much to my discomfort.

"I'm Lidia. It's nice to meet you."

Iris waved a dark girl with a high fashion sense over, "Hey Kim! Over here! Bring Melody!"

I chuckled as a sweet- looking brunette and the other girl sat beside Iris, pushing me even _closer_ to Ken. This is awkward...

"Are you guys the welcoming committee?" I joked.

The sweet girl with long, elegant hair and fancy clothes smiled, "Kind of. We're mostly just friendly. We know Amber wasn't very nice and wanted to show you Sweet Amoris isn't bad."

"Amber huh? So what's her deal?" I asked as I took a bite of carrot.

Kim observed her nails with a shrug, "She's always been like that. She finds a target, or two in this case, and goes after it like a rich girl to a diamond purse."

I chuckled at that, "I see."

We talked a little for the rest of lunch, and I met up with some throughout the day. I came home happier than the beginning of the day. I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and threw mom a smiled, "How was work?"

She looked up from her paperwork and sighed, "Long. How was school?"

I shrugged, "Some mean girls but what else is new? Met some girls, talked to Ken. It wasn't so bad."

Mom raised an eyebrow, "Ken? From your old school?"

I nodded as headed for my room, "He transferred too. I have homework."

All in all, not too bad a day. I just need to keep an eye on Amber and her followers.

**My first MCL fanfic, and I would like to know what you all think. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

The third day of school, I will never forget. I woke up happy and ready to take on the day. I put my hair up into a ponytail and carefully chose my clothing. After exiting mom's car, it went down hill. I walked into the building and could feel there was something wrong.

"Lidia!" Ken said with an odd expression. I offered a smile and waited for him to tell me more about Amber. He shuffled his feet and said, "I just wanted to say goodbye."

My jaw dropped and I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean?"

He put on a brave smile, "I told Dad about Amber taking my lunch money and he said i need to toughen up. So he is sending me to military school."

I felt like my chest was made of lead, "Really?"

He nodded and held something in his hand, "I wanted to give you this... before I left. Goodbye Lidia."

He handed me a soft teddy bear with a heart on it. My eyes burned and I looked up. I wanted to say something to Ken, but my throat closed up. Why is this so sad? We were never tight. We didn't hang out and we _definitely_ aren't dating. So what is it?

"MISS!" The principal shrieked. I looked at her and then Ken was gone. I may never see him again.

"My dog just ran past you! Get him back!"

I sighed, angry at the old woman for interrupting my _one_ chance to say goodbye and ran after the dog. He led me to the courtyard and started sniffing a tree. I snatched the little guy up. I wanted to rip his throat out at the moment.

A chuckle interrupted my vengeful thoughts, "You ended up the one to catch the pooch huh?"

I looked over to Castiel flicking a cigarette. He was leaning against the fence with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"The old lady wants him back. I was busy minding my own business too!"

He shrugged, "Shouldn't have gone after it then."

I shrugged, "I don't want her on my back. I'm gonna give it back so the problem is gone."

"Yeah, it is Grannie's pup after all."

I smirked and walked off. I'm thankful for him. He took my mind off of my anger. However, now it came back full force. I gave the principal her dog without a word and went to class. I brooded the rest of the day. I hid at lunch and looked in my bag at the teddy bear. I felt the lead again. I noticed Kim heading my way and put it back in the bag and walked off. I don't want to be bothered by anyone now. I spent the rest of this day like this. When I got home, I cried in Mom's arms.

"What's wrong honey?" Mom asked with concern. She was stroking my hair and holding my as I cried.

"Ken was sent to military school! I didn't even get to say goodbye because of the stupid principal's dog!"

"Military school? What is Rodger thinking sending his son to that kind of place? I'm calling him right now! Don't worry sweetie," She pulled out her cell and called Ken's dad.

"Hello Linda? Is Rodger there? Thank you," She tapped her finger on her arm with an angry look, "Hello Rodger, this is Sara Candy, Lidia's mom. Well I heard some odd news today. My daughter came home upset because her friend is being sent off to military school. Mind explaining why?"

She listened for the next five minutes. They felt like hours to me. I wished I could hear the other end of the phone. Mom's eyes relaxed and she nodded, "I understand. Okay, I'm sorry for the anger. Oh of course! Thank you. Goodbye."

She hung up and sat beside me with a soft smile, "The reason he's sending Ken is for his own good Lidia. He has no self esteem and can't defend himself. He's going to be taught how to stand up for himself and he'll come back with more confidence in himself. I know it hurts now, but it's for the best."

I didn't want to believe that, but I knew it was true. Ken did need that, "But this doesn't feel like the right way to do it!"

"Honey, they've tried every other way! This is the last idea. I'm sure it will help! And if he really can't handle it, Rodger will have to home school him."

I frowned, "Home school?"

Mom nodded, "He was pushed around and injured by a bratty girl who wanted a few extra bucks. He needs to be able to defend himself and prevent this. And, let's face it, you protecting him isn't helping."

I crossed my arms and sulked, "This isn't fair."

Mom hugged me and said, "No, but you may see him again. Then he'll be a happier boy!"

I nodded against her shoulder and swallowed back the tears. I'll just have to move on. It's just awful I didn't know how much I cared until he was gone.

I kept to myself the next day. Even when iris or Melody offered comfort I declined. I wasn't ready for that yet. However, sometimes, fate doesn't care.

"What's wrong with you?" Castiel asked with a small shove. We were walking in the hall after school. I don't know why he was still here. I see him as the ditching type.

I shrugged, "This isn't really my crowd."

He smirked, "Maybe you should hang in the courtyard. Less clingy weirdos."

"Meaning?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Everyone here."

_Oh_.

We stopped at the courtyard and I crossed my arms, "So this is your place huh?"

He leaned on the fence, "Sort of. It's better than those boring classes."

I chuckled, "I wish I could do that, but I'm too chicken."

He half smiled, "'Least you admit it blondie."

I flipped my hair back, "Blondies around here have a bad rep for being evil. I'd watch it Red."

"Oh I'm so scared," He said with monotone, "I see a cougar waving at you Goldie."

I turned around and waved at my mom, "Yeah. Later."

I climbed into the car and sighed. Mom grinned at me, "What?"

"You're into the bad boys now huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "I was just talking to him Mom," I looked back at him. He was lighting a cigarette. I might like him... eventually.

**Aaaanddd chapter two. If you prefer the love triangles, let me know. If now, speak now or forever hold your peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

The rest of the year flew by. A new student arrived at the school. His name is Lysander and he's a friend of Castiel's and an excellent writer. His strange eyes give me the creeps though. I met his brother and his girlfriend Rosalya. They all seemed nice enough. I helped Rosa and her boyfriend stay together and became great friends with Lysander. My pain about ken leaving eased and I grew quite fond of Castiel. I was still friendly with Nathaniel, who turned out to be Amber's brother. Even so, he knows who his sister is and helps me deal with her.

I grew to be pretty tight with the girls. Melody asked me to hand out invitations to her slumber party and it was very fun. I ended up buying the food since Amber stole it from Melody's locker, but it was still a night to remember.

Pretty soon finals came around. I asked Nathaniel to help me study at the last minute, and being the nice guy he is, he helped me out a lot. I passed with flying colors. Now it's summer. The beach is calling my name!

I chose a nice bathing suit that fit my body perfectly. My hair had grown past my waist so I pulled it up and clipped it back so it fell like a golden waterfall down my back. I grabbed a bottle of sun screen and headed out. The beach was fairly empty today, which was almost annoying. I lied in the sand and felt the heat spread through my body. I closed my eyes for a few minuted when my face was suddenly very wet and slimy!

I shot up and wiped it from my face, "What the?"

"Demon! Down!" Castiel shouted to the dog. I wiped the drool from my face and opened one eye.

"At least someone likes me."

Castiel put a leash on the dog and grumbled, "It's not too easy."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back, "What are you doing here? This place seems too mainstream for you."

He sat beside me and released his dog, "Demon needs exercise. And I knew you'd be dying to see me in a bathing suit," He smirked.

I feigned a yawn, "You're not much to look at I'm afraid."

He huffed, "You're as flat as a cutting board! What are you talking about!"

I pet Demon, "You're just jealous because I like Demon more than you."

He grabbed Demon's head semi roughly, playing with the dog, "Yeah right!"

We bickered for a while before Castiel dragged me to the water. I splashed him playfully and was rewarded by him dunking me over and over. I was beat by then end of the day and drug myself to bed to sleep. The rest of summer went by swiftly. There were many pleasant memories. I saw Castiel a few times, and he even seemed to smile more. I was still unsure of my feelings towards him, but maybe I'll get it eventually. The part of the day I hate most, is night time. I curl up in my bed and look at my desk, where I placed the little teddy bear Ken gave me. I haven't heard from him at all. Rodger won't say anything and he isn't allowed to call anyone else. I have had nightmares about him. It usually is the same thing. Some punk takes his glasses and while he's scrambling for them, they all beat him to a pulp with their thick, heavy boots. The thought makes me furious every time.

I was laying in my bed, cuddling with the bear like a wimp, when I heard a knock on the door. I stuffed him under my pillow, "Come in!"

Mom walked in and sat at the edge of my bed, "How you doing Honey?"

I shrugged, "Summer's half over. I feel like I'm in a midlife crisis," The joke was dry, even to me.

Mom contemplated a moment then shoved me off the bed.

"Hey!" I shouted in surprise. I stood up and crossed my arms with a pout, "You jerk!"

Mom half smiled and picked up one of my small, decorative pillows and chucked it at me before ducking behind the bed. I hopped onto the bed and nailed her with two pillows then hid under the covers. Mom yanked them back and practically beat me with more. I reached back and was about to hit her with this one, when I saw what I was holding.

"I haven't seen that before... where'd you get him? He's so cute," Mom said. She picked him up and chuckled, "He's soft too. Who gave him to you?"

I took the bear and sighed, setting him on my desk, "It doesn't matter anymore."

Mom led me down to sit beside her on the bed and clasped her hands together, "Talk to me. What's going on in your head? You always say you have fun, but when you get home you're miserable. What's going on?"

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them, "Have you heard from Rodger?"

By mom's eyes, could tell she understood my meaning, "No, I haven't. I've Linda, but she doesn't know anything. I guess Rodger gets an update from the school every once in a while but that's it."

I sighed, feeling my chest tighten up again. He's being isolated now. What's next? Weekly torture? My fists clenched, "Ken doesn't need this!"

Mom placed a comforting hand n my back, "You have to understand that boys are different. We all find ourselves different ways. Girls are more through style and fashion. Boys are more for interactions. I'm sure he's already feeling better about himself. Now, on to something _very_ important, "She sat up with a very business like face, "Are you going to Prom this year?"

I smiled, "Juniors can, yes."

Mom beamed, "Perfect! You should go with that nice boy with the blond hair. I'm certain he'll be a gentleman."

I rolled my eyes, "If I do go I'll probably go with the girls or maybe Castiel."

Mom thought a moment, "I don't know Lidia. Castiel's fun and cool but he might not give you a choice about what you do during or after Prom."

I yawned, "He would. He's into this other chick. I forgot her name. Either way, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning Mom."

Mom nodded and kissed my forehead, "Night Lidia. But we're still going to work on an amazing Prom night for you this year."

As soon as she shut the door, I grabbed the bear and lay it beside my head. I soon drifted to sleep.

The rest f the summer went by about the same as the beginning. I hung out with Iris a few times. She's really good at tennis. I find it a useless sport that I am no good at. I saw Violet a few times, but she was always preparing for an art show. Her art was so amazing...

Kim could almost always be seen at the Dollar Shop. Even when she didn't need anything. I didn't see Melody or Nathaniel. I think I saw Lysander at the clothes shop once.

As it always does, summer ended and a new year began. It's now been about a year since Ken left. I think I'm starting to finally get used to the fact. I have so much to look up to! I mean, there's this event happening in a couple days, and I'm allowed to go to the Prom at the end of the year. There may even be new students this year.

I walked through the halls, weaving through the chaos that is Sweet Amoris, when an arm snakes around me. I jumped and turned, but it was only Castiel.

"A little jumpy?" He asked with his half smile. I rolled my eyes.

"No but when people sneak up on me, I tend to jump. You coming to the Orienteering Event?" I asked as I wrapped my own arm around him. People have said it looks like we're dating, but we're just that comfortable with each other.

Castiel shrugged, "You know, I don't know. I know it's a team thing. So if I get paired with someone I can stand that would work."

I chuckled, "You pick your teammates Red. I was going to ask you but..."

He looked down at me. It's not fair he'd grown a few inches taller than me this summer, "But?"

I grinned, "You wouldn't be able to keep up."

"Listen you! We're _going_ to team up and I'll show you just how out of my league you are!" He said with a shove as he walked off. I laughed and turned around. I was near my locker now. Castiel is such a character.

I was reading my combination lock when someone shoved me hard.

"Hey what-" I turned around and glared, crossing my arms. The little group had returned as well.

"Get out of my way," She said with a snake eye smirk. I was against a locker, how much 'out of her way' can I be?

"Get out of my life first, then we'll negotiate."

She placed a hand on her hip that jutted out enough to say she puts out, "As much as I would love to not have to see your nauseating face? I have a bone to pick with you. Now, stay away from Castiel. Or else!" She made her point by back handing me hard. My head turned back from the force and I glowered. I nearly returned it, when someone spoke.

"That's no way to treat a lady!"

Amber turned just as a boy with flashy clothes and blue hair walked up. He stretched his arms behind his head with a sly smile, "I mean, girl or not we all gotta treat our girls well. You'd do well to leave."

Amber fumed but spun on her heel and left, followed by her group. I smiled and high-fived the blue haired boy.

"Thanks for that, although you'll probably be her target now," I said as I opened my locker.

He waved it off rather girlishly, "Girl like that don't scare me. I'm Alexy, and that guy coming up is my twin bro Armin. I'm the fun brother though. He only likes his video games."

I shook his hand with a smile, "I'm Lidia. I don't have any boring twins, son't worry."

He chuckled, "We'll get along just fine then."

We chatted until the bell rung and we were summoned to an assembly. I knew it was about the event. We all gathered in class room B. The principal didn't seem in the best mood though... maybe it's not about the event.

"Okay class. We have a lot to do. There is an Orienteering Event that will include anyone who wishes to participate. It is a race set in the forest. I will separate you into groups and you will do your work," I noticed Castiel sneaking out and sighed, "After, you may go home with a note from Nathaniel."

We were all given our groups. I did my job rather quickly and got a note from Nathaniel. I wonder what the race will be like. Maybe it'll be an obstacle course.

The next day, everyone was running around. We had to buy an outfit from a strange looking man I swear I've seen before then tell him who we'll be partnering with. After this, we were filed into a bus. I adjusted my jacket that I had gotten and the strange pants. How long are we going to be in this forest?

As we pulled up to the dense woods, questioned my choice in going.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to change the race a bit to add excitement. I hope you still enjoy the story despite the change :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

We all filed out of the bus with our teammates. Castiel crossed his arms as he looked around and I observed the beautiful setting. The trees were large and lush. They were also a little dense, which was a little frightening. I hope we won't get lost...

Castiel wrapped an arm around me and leaned in close, "Don't worry. You'll be fine if you stay close to me."

I rolled my eyes, no wonder people think we're dating, "I think you're the one who should stay close to _me_. I have a great sense of direction."

He rolled his eyes and looked at the principal, who was about to give us our instruction.

"Alright, there will be three steps to this race. The first step, is wit. You will be given a riddle to help you through. You will receive instructions for the next step when you get there. Now I will hand out your riddles, and have fun!"

We were handed a piece of paper that was folded. I opened it and read it to Castiel.

"I need no water, food or air, yet I die of old age. I make figures on the ground stretch and shrink, and I even bring you grass, trees and sage. There is only one way for you to go, now follow me and don't be slow."

Castiel thought a moment and looked around, "I hate these things! I never care enough to figure it out! This'll have to be on you Lid."

I looked around and thought about it again, "It's not a living thing, but after a while it will die or go away. Now we need to look at the ground to see what these figures are."

Castiel looked down and frowned, "All I see are rocks, dirt and shadows."

I stroked my upper lip as I observed the ground, "Dirt erodes, but that doesn't help us."

A new boy I didn't notice before, and someone else walked in a direction. I hoped they misread it because we haven't figured it out yet.

"Grow and shrink... shadow do that when the sun... the sun!"

I grabbed hold of Castiel's arm and looked up, "We need to follow the sun!"

Castiel read the paper, nodded and threw it to the ground, "Let's go then."

The unfortunate thing was, the other group went the right way. We hurried into the woods an saw Mr. Faraize. He smiled and stamped our hands as well as the other group. It was Rosa and a boy I've never seen before. I thought she wasn't coming... The boy had messy, brown hair and shocking green eyes. I found him to be quite attractive, but now he is my rival.

"The next step is a test of strength. There is an obstacle course ahead with monkey bars, tires, a rock wall, and zip line. Good luck!"

Castiel and I ran as fast as we could. Rosa was having trouble keeping up with her partner, so he scooped her up and ran faster. How strong is he? Looks like we're in trouble.

We made it to the monkey bars, but are still yards behind the other two. I crossed with mild ease and followed close behind Castiel. I saw an odd sight up ahead. The boy picked Rosa up again and ran through the tires as if it was nothing. Has he done this before? Castiel and I tried to hurry but were both running low on steam. The boy ahead seemed to not have even broken a sweat! I was annoyed now. He had Rose climb on his back as he climbed the rock wall, but we were beginning to catch up to him. However, he pushed faster and broke the finish line just before us.

Castiel and I were both about to pass out from exertion. Is this kid Superman? My word!

Up ahead was a boy with green hair and gardening clothes. He smiled and said, "Congrats on making it this far," He eyed the other team, noting their lack of heavy breathing. I glared at them, _Yeah, I_ know._ "_Next is a test of teamwork. Those ropes hanging are attached to a bell. However, you'll need to work as a team to reach it. No props are allowed. Good luck!"

Castiel stood under it and crouched down for me to climb on his back Just as he was about to stand, I heard the bell ring. The boy had held his hands together for Rosa to stand in then lifted her up like she was nothing!

"We have a winner!" The principal called out as the other groups panted. They seem to have just passed the obstacle course. Castiel let me down and glared.

"I think he's on steroids."

I nodded in agreement. He hadn't even made that look like work! Rosa and the new kid were congratulated as we all filed into the bus again. Everyone headed for the locker rooms to change out of these outfits and wash the sweat off. As I walked out, I heard a strange commotion.

"Like you know anything about me! I didn't cheat!" The new kid was yelling in Castiel's face. Castiel was barely holding his temper as he crossed his arms.

"It was supposed to be teamwork. You carried your partner through that! You're just showing off."

The other kid's fist pulled back and clocked Castiel in the jaw. I screamed, "No!" and ran to stop him. I grabbed the boy's arm, yanking hard.

He pulled back with ease and glared at Castiel, "Don't mess with me!" There was an odd threat in his voice that sent chills down my spine.

I crossed my arms and stood in front of him, "You can't go hitting people for stupid reasons like that! Who do you think you are?"

He sent me a glare that said I had betrayed him, "Someone who obviously doesn't belong here!" And with that he pushed off to the parking lot. I took a look at Castiel. He was fine physically, but he won't forgive anytime soon.

"What punk! He thinks he's so tough!"

I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Because he _is_. But only in muscle. He isn't in self control it seems. Just ignore him like you do Nat."

Castiel shrugged and walked off, "Whatever."

I looked at the parking lot, which now occupied my mom's car. Who is that and what is his problem? I made it my mission to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know i took out a lot, but they didn't have the right story line for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

"Oh my gosh Lidia! Did you hear?" Iris asked as she bounded for me. I was about to ask what when Nathaniel called her to the Student Council room. She threw me an apologetic glance and said, "I'm sure you know already anyway, I'll catch up with you later okay?"

I nodded and opened my locker. Beside me, was that boy from yesterday. I slammed my locker and crossed my arms, "Mind telling me what you're problem is?"

He threw me a glare and looked away, "Save it for your boyfriend."

I narrowed my eyes, "He's my friend for one, and I want to know for two. You obviously have a problem with me and I don't leave people hanging."

His eyes widened in anger and shock, "Oh you don't? When did this rule come huh? Because a year ago that wasn't the case!"

My eyebrows knit together, "What do you mean?"

His eyes softened to an intense pain, "I followed you to this pointless school just to see you, then I came to say goodbye and you went after some dog instead! I think that qualifies as 'leaving people hanging.'

My eyes widened and I dropped my books. I couldn't believe it! I won't! "Ken?"

He thrashed out, "Don't call me that ever again! It's Kentin! I know you and the rest of the school called me that only to make fun of me! None of you cared about me and now I'm back for some God awful reason."

I felt my throat close up from the accusation. How can he think that? I moved closer to hug him, to tell him how much I missed him, but he drew back. He may as well have slapped me.

"Don't pretend anymore Lidia. Just leave me alone!" He brushed past me and stalked off for his class. I only stood there and watched him go, feeling numb and sad. This isn't the Ken I knew and missed. What had happened to him in that school? I gathered my fallen books and went off to class quickly. I didn't see Ken for the rest of the day, and barely caught a glimpse of him after school. Just seeing him made me want to break down. I rode home in silence, letting Mom do all of the talking. It took her the whole ride home to notice I hadn't responded.

"What's going on?" She asked as she shut the ignition off.

"Mom, can I make a quick phone call? I promise I'll explain after. It might explain for you if you listen in," I said quickly. She raised an eyebrow then nodded. I hopped out of the car and looked through Mom's cell for the contact. After finding it, I dialed the number and waited impatiently for an answer. It only took a few seconds, but it felt like an hour.

"Hello?"

"Rodger? This is Lidia Candy," I tried to hold the venom in my voice down, "I wanted to talk to you about Ken. You see, when you made him go to military school, you promised he'd be happier and better. What I saw today was an angry boy who hated me! Mind explaining?"

Mom's eyes widened and she mouthed, 'really?'

I nodded as Rodger took his sweet time answering, "Listen Lidia. I know this looks like my fault, but it isn't. Kentin took this all wrong. I wanted him to defend himself and be strong. But he turned into a bully. At first, he wanted to go back to you, but he eventually said you didn't want him to. He said you didn't even say goodbye."

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. The next words were a whisper, "Thank you for telling me this. Goodbye," I hung up and buried my face in a couch pillow, "I'm such an idiot!"

Mom rubbed my back softly and said, "How are you the idiot?"

"I didn't get to say goodbye!" I spoke brokenly through sobs, "I was going to tell him how much I'd miss him and a dog interrupted! Now he's a jerk and I did this!"

Mom pulled me up to look at her, "Listen Lidia! Ken had problems and he decided to take them out on you because you're his comfort zone! You need to understand this!"

I nodded and walked for my room, "Yeah. Got it."

The next day, I waited by my locker for Ken. He didn't seem to enjoy coming to school early anymore. When he finally came, he didn't even look at me.

"Listen Ken... tin. I know you think I just let you go but I hated that you left! I-"

"Just stop," He said quietly, "Lots of people are pulling that crap with me because I'm strong and better looking now."

I glared, "You think I care about that? I respected you Kentin! Back when you were Ken and kind. I missed you! I wanted you to come back! I had nightmares about it for months!"

He looked like he was torn between believing me and keeping his guard up. He settled for the latter, "Yeah right. Even Amber said she missed me. I think I'm good on buying that. I have class."

I wasn't going to let him go this time! I grabbed his arm and said, "Come see me after school behind the building and I'll prove it to you!"

He raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Fine, but this is the _only_ time I'll trust you! Got it?"

"Got it!" I vowed. Hopefully he'll show up. Kentin threw me a small nod then dashed off. I felt like I had a new hope. I may not have lost him after all!

I sat beside Iris in third period in the very back. She grinned at me and passed a note. I read it and sighed.

_Ken's back! And HOT I must add!_

I replied that I know and added that he's changed before passing back. She raised an eyebrow, waited for the teacher to look away and wrote back.

_Really? How?_

I tried to choose my next words carefully. If I want my friend back, the last thing I need to do is start a rumor. So I said that he's harder and less happy.

Her response was quick.

_You sure that's it? Because he didn't seem too happy to begin with._

I threw her a sad look and wrote back that he hates me for not saying goodbye and that I'm done passing notes. Iris looked at it, threw me a sad glance and stuffed the paper in her bag. We didn't talk for the rest of the period. After was lunch. I took my sweet time walking to lunch. I wanted to avoid any awkward moments with Kentin for the rest of the day. I sat beside Melody at lunch, mostly because I knew she wouldn't bring up Kentin. She saw the little exchange with Castiel and loves to avoid drama whenever possible.

"So, what are you doing after school?" She asked with polite interest.

I thought of Kentin and bit my lip, "I'm meeting a friend after school. Just for a quick hello mostly."

"Oh, that's nice," She said with a smile.

The end of the day came rather quickly. I rushed to my locker and made sure it was in my bag. I spotted Kentin waiting at the end of the hall. He really thinks I'm bailing now? What a jerk!

I pulled my bag out of my locker just as Amber stuck her hand in it.

"NO!" I yelled as she pulled out the teddy bear that Ken gave me.

"Awe, look at this! Lidie here has a cute little bear," She said with a baby voice, "I _knew_ you carried stuffed animals around!" She laughed and tossed it to the ground. I snatched it up and hugged it close, throwing Amber a deep glare.

"I don't care about the bear, just where I got it!"

She chuckled, "You're mommy get it for you?"

"Give it a rest Amber!"

That... wasn't... me.

I turned around to see Kentin standing threateningly behind me. He also did something very unexpected. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Beat it Blonide."

She glared and spun on her heel, "You'll pay for this Lidia! And you too _Ken_!" With another huff, she left.

I turned around slowly, fidgeting with the bear, "Well, I usually don't bring it to school because I'm afraid Amber might do something to it. But I do keep it in my room... with me... every night."

Kentin took the bear gently. His green eyes melted at the sight and he looked at me. His voice was soft and thick with emotion, "How do I know you didn't just dig it out of a box somewhere?"

I thought a moment, "Wouldn't it still feel as soft as it used to if I did?"

He felt the fur, which was less soft from being handled for a year. He handed it back and looked down at the ground, "Can we walk around town for a bit and talk?"

I smiled and tucked the bear in my bag, "I would love that!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

We decided to sit on a bench at the park. Kentin crossed his arms and leaned back. I rested my foot on the bench and rested my head on it.

"I actually wanted to say a lot before you left. I only turned my head a moment when the principal yelled at me, and then you were gone. I hated her for weeks after that."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

I sighed and looked down, "Stuff that obviously didn't happen. I wanted to tell you that I'd miss you... a lot and to not let those people change you. But you didn't know that, and they did."

"Lidia," His voice was so soft, like a feather dropping on the ground. I looked up at him and saw something deep in his eyes. He moved a strand of hair from my face and I felt a shiver run down my spine. He rubbed his eyes and said, "You're right. They did. But," He looked back at me with an almost smile, "Maybe I can change back. However, I'm not going to let people push me around like I used to."

I smiled and stood up, "That's what I wanted to hear. I have to get home, want to walk with me?" I asked with a smile. He returned one and stood up. I opened my arms with a hopeful look, he wrapped his arms around me pulled my close for a tight hug.

I hugged him back warmly, glad that Ken's somewhat come back to me. We walked home with little chatter. Even though it was a semi awkward walk home, I'm glad it was with him. I don't know why, but I feel better walking with him than I did with Castiel. Maybe I didn't like him that way. I'm pretty sure I don't with Kentin, but who knows.

When we arrived at my house, I thanked Kentin and turned. He touched my arm and I turned around with an eyebrow raised.

His face was serious, "I need to work on my anger, so this doesn't mean I'm wimpy little Ken again."

I nodded, "I know. Thanks for forgiving me though Kentin."

"Thanks for not giving up. Everyone else did. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" I walked in and kicked off my shoes. Dying for a soft drink.

"Who was that Honey?" Mom asked from the living room. I dashed to the living room and hopped onto the couch.

"Guess!"

She raised an eyebrow, "That blonde boy?"

I shook my head.

"Castiel?"

"No."

"The quiet boy with different eyes?"

"Nope."

Mom shrugged, "I give. Who was it?"

"Ken!"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Really? I thought you two weren't getting along."

I dug the bear out of my bag and held him up, "I showed him this and he believed that I miss him. It won't be easy, but I think I might get my friend back!"

Mom smiled, "That's great Sweetie! I was worried about that boy. But it seems you were the key all along."

I shrugged, "Well, I have homework, I'll see you later Mom!"

"Alright Lidia. Don't work too hard, but don'e think too much about Ken."

I stopped and back tracked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She offered a half smile and a side glance, "Don't you have homework?"

I narrowed my eyes and glared, "Fine, be that way." I grabbed a soda from the fridge and went upstairs. What did Mom mean by that? That's going to bug me all night!

The next day I awoke feeling like a pillow had been stuffed into my head and a fire demon had a death grip on my throat. I turned over, and shut off my alarm. Mom walked up to see why I never came down and checked my temperature.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere today. I'll call your school, you just stay in bed and get some sleep Honey. I'll leave my phone here. Call the office if you need me," Mom planted a kiss on my forehead and walked back down.

I threw the covers over my head and hoped sleep would take the pain and misery away. I don't get sick often, but when I do, it's _bad_! I usually can't move and it's always hard to breathe. Mom came home early and made me some orange tea. It helped a little, but not enough to take the misery away. I eventually fell asleep. It felt like a minute before Mom woke me up.

"Yeah?" I moaned out, not wanting to be disturbed.

"I told you she's bad. Honey, Ken came to see you. Don't be too long. She needs rest."

I forced myself to sit up, but a warm, gentle hand pushed me back down, "Don't do that, you need to rest."

I forced my eyes open and smiled. It was Kentin, "Don't come too close, I don't want you to catch this."

He placed a cool, wet cloth on my forehead and said, "I'll be careful. I got a little worried when you didn't show today, so I came by to see you."

I smiled, he still has his sensitive side, "Thanks Kentin."

He threw me a smile that looked almost perfect. What is with all these gooey thoughts? Did mom give me a pill? He stood up with a regretful expression, "I'll check on you tomorrow. You get some sleep."

I smiled, "Alright. Thanks for stopping by."

He waved, "Of course," It was so low I almost didn't catch it. Just as I fell asleep again, someone placed something soft and warm next to my face. It smells like my teddy bear...

**Not my longest, but I hope you all liked it anyway :) Please review, and anyone who is wondering, I am going to finish the Knuoughe story as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

My cold progressed throughout my body, and pretty soon I couldn't move at all! I felt like death was coming soon. I knew I looked like a zombie, so Kentin's daily visits were both amazing and awful. He seemed to calm down a lot since moving back, but hasn't gotten to the wimpy little kid he used to be. He's... perfect.

No, I did not just think that! You can get that out of your heads right now!

I was now sitting on my bed; my head was spinning and throbbing. I hope it at least eases up soon. This really sucks! I haven't been in school for nearly a week! Know knows what I've missed. I slowly lay back and sighed slowly. Any quick movement results in pain.

I heard a knock and then, "You awake Lidia?"

"Yeah," I croaked out. The sore throat had gotten raw from eating despite the lack of chewing involved in my foods. I swear I will never eat jello again!

Mom walked in and crossed her arms, "That's it, you're taking vitamins and zinc every day from now on! Your immune system is awful!" She sat beside me and felt my forehead, "At least your fever's broken."

"Yay me," I managed weakly. Mom shook her head.

"I don't think I should let Kentin visit," After a few days, Mom grew accustomed to calling him Kentin, "You need as much rest as possible."

I shook my head slowly, "He's the only thing that makes this bearable Mom. Please?"

She thought a moment and smiled, "You like him don't you?"

I rolled my eyes, "He's my only visitor Mom. And I'm tired."

"Way to change the subject. I'll be downstairs if you need me Hon," She took my orange juice glass and closed my door. I covered my face with my arm and moaned. I want to just crawl in a hole and die!

The next Monday, I forced myself out of bed. I can't stay there forever and I need to catch up. My head was still spinning and my throat was on fire, but I told myself I could do it.

"And she's back from the dead!" A familiar red head teased. I threw him a glare but smiled after.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave this planet until I've haunted you." He poked me in the arm for that and I walked past him. The hallway was as crowded as always. I spotted Melody who waved and threw me a look of sympathy. I bumped into Nathaniel, who offered to catch me up after school. I thanked him and opened my locker.

"You sure you're feeling up to school? You didn't seem very well yesterday," Kentin asked, leaning against his locker, "Although, you never did skip much school before. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

I half smiled, "No you shouldn't. Though sometimes it's hard to remember you're Ken."

He shrugged, "Honestly, I don't miss the little wimp."

I side glanced him and looked down quickly, "I do. I have to get to class. Hopefully they'll let me catch up before moving on to a new lesson. See you later."

"What about after school?"

I threw back, "Sorry, can't. Nathaniel promised to help me catch up. Maybe tomorrow."

I sat beside Iris and rested my head on my desk, moaning. First period has only begun and I feel like death.

Iris patted my back, "Maybe you should go home," I shook my head, "Okay, well we learned about the Renaissance while you were gone. You can borrow my notes if you want."

I lifted my head just enough to flash a smile, "You're a life saver Iris. Thanks."

She gave me a thumbs up, "You might want to take these notes though. He's about to start."

I reluctantly sat up and took out my pen. Man this is going to be an awful day.

I was sitting by my locker at lunch, not feeling very hungry. I was copying down Iris and Melody's notes when the she devil arrived.

"Catching up Lidie?" She smirked, "Let me see those!" She snatched the notes and grinned triumphantly, "Now I won't fail the test next week! Thank's, you're a savior," With an evil laugh, she sped off, followed by her 'friends'.

"What the heck?" I yelled after them, causing more laughs.

"Yelling is not permitted in the hall," Nathaniel said as he walked up to me. I sighed heavily and looked away.

"Sorry," I muttered before sitting down again.

He sat beside me and opened his binder, "I'll make copies for whoever's notes that was. For now, you can copy mine. I'll take care of Amber."

I smiled at him and took the papers gratefully, "Thanks. Sorry for the attitude. I'm not feeling well."

He half smiled as he stood up, "I know, I can see it in your eyes. You need sleep as soon as you get home."

I nodded and began scribbling down his _very_ intricate notes.

As Nathaniel left, Alexy walked up with a wave, "Hey! I just saw Amber looking all smug. What she do this time?"

I rolled my eyes, "Stole some notes. It's fine Nat has it covered."

He nodded and walked off, "Ken's looking for you! You'll find him in the gym. I must say, you have good taste. The boy has some hot abs!"

I raised an eyebrow at Alexy. What did he just say? I guess I should have known he prefers guys, but it still caught me off guard. I looked at the paper with a glare. How can I get this done when he wants me to talk to him all the time? Even though I kinda like it...

I stuffed the notes in my bag and slung it over my shoulder, heading to the gym. There was still about twenty minutes of lunch left so I'll be fine. The gym was past the courtyard, so I nodded at Castiel as I passes. The gym was mostly empty, save for the boy doing impressive pull ups on the other end. I stood by, admiring his ripping back muscles. How did Ken turn into this? I once again wonder if he's into steroids.

"You summoned me?" I said sarcastically with my arms crossed.

Kentin threw me a grin and hopped down, "Yeah I wanted to ask what you're doing Saturday."

My eyes narrowed, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Maybe hang out for a bit. I say if you're well enough to come to school you're just fine to do something fun."

I crossed my arms, "And what would this 'fun' be?"

He smiled, "There's this carnival coming up. Didn't you know?"

My eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. I remember you said you've always wanted to go to one. Thought I'd help you out."

My smiled grew and if he wasn't all sweaty, I would have hugged him tightly, "Aren't you generous lately."

He scratched his head thoughtfully, "Well... It could be taken that way, or..."

I raised my eyebrow, "Or?"

His smile became mischievous, "_Or_ it could be like a date."

My eyes widened in surprise, "Uhh."

He shrugged and lied down to do sit ups, "Don't answer now, take your time. Even if you don't want a date, we can still go as friends."

The warning bell rang and I turned around, speeding out. I threw back "I'll think about it!" As I busted through the door.

**So? what do you think? Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

"Hey Sweetie, how was your day?" Mom called as I walked into the house. I sighed dramatically and chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow in question as I sat on the couch. She was hunched over some papers from work. I rubbed my temple and said, "Kentin asked me on a date today. He said it can just be a friend thing, but now that he's asked, I don't know what my answer is."

Mom's eyes shifted to understanding and she said a long, "Oh."

I nodded, "Yeah. It's a carnival too! Is that even acceptable for a first date?"

Mom laughed and shook her head, "Sweetheart, I think you're main conflict is accepting that you like him. It's nothing to do with there where or when. It's the who. The carnival's not til Saturday, so why don't you just sit on it for a few days. I'm sure he'll understand."

I stretched and yawned, feeling the day wear down on me, "Thanks Mom. I'll do that."

A look of concern flashed across her face and she felt my forehead, "You shouldn't have gone to school today. You're still pretty bad off."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell that to my homework. Speaking of which, I'll see you in ten years when I'm done," I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder before slowly dragging myself up the stairs. It felt like more work than it was, and I nearly decided to just toss my bag and collapse on the bed. However, I some how found the strength to open my bag and pull out the menacing papers. It was mostly studying, but that's almost worse than writing things down. I can't focus as all today. It wouldn't be quite as bad if Kentin hadn't asked me that question today.

I chewed on the pen that I wasn't using thoughtfully, _Do I want to go with him?_

I didn't have an answer. I know he means a lot to me, and I love talking to him, but do I like him that way? I thought I liked Castiel for a while, but I know now that I don't. I don't want to lead Kentin on if I don't feel that way. I lied on my stomach and buried my face in my arms. Why do feelings have to be so complicated? It's hard enough getting into a relationship! Maybe I don't even want to be _in_ one!

I lifted my head to see the bear Kentin gave me. It instantly brought a smile to my face and I petted the nose with one finger. I'll give it time. By Saturday I should know how I feel. And if he likes me as much as he says, he'll understand. The thought was a comfort and it was microscopically easier to study. By eight I was passed out, buried in papers. When the alarm awoke me the next day, I growled and threw a pillow at it, having no affect. I wish the thing was voice active so I could give it a piece of my mind with results. I slowly sat up, my head feeling like lead. This'll be fun.

I gathered my notes into my bag and stood clumsily. I stumbled to my closet, grabbing the first thing I saw and throwing it on. I yanked a brush threw my hair and threw it up in a messy bun and applied a bit of make up. Well, at least I sort of look awake. Maybe Mom will let me have a gulp of her coffee before I leave. I walked down the stairs and stole a swig of Mom's joe when she wasn't looking. I followed her outside, grimacing at the taste.

"No we don't provide free cleanings," Mom explained in her phone, "I'm sure most insurance will cover it though. Well thanks anyway," She hung up with an irritated expression, "My goodness. Some people!"

I chuckled and shook my head as she pulled into the parking lot, "See you after school Mom."

"Actually, do you mind if Rodger picks you up today? I'm going to be late and I don't want you walking," She said quickly as I stepped out. My head snapped back.

"What? There's no way he's a coincidence!" I accused.

She threw her hands up in defense, "Sorry, he's all I've got. It's just for today I promise!" With that, she turned her car and left. I narrowed my eyes at her, knowing I was right. I can walk home just fine!

I trudged to the school building, not paying much attention to my surroundings. I walked right into something hard.

"Hey watch it!" I looked up and rolled my eyes. Castiel had his arms crossed and a careless expression in his eyes.

"Did I damage your shirt?"

He looked down, "Fortunately for you, no. But I might have to get you back," He winked and chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and walked off to my locker. My bead was spinning and I felt light headed. Hopefully I won't pass out or something. That might be a little embarrassing.

"Hey did you hear?" Iris asked with excitement. We were nearing our lockers now and Kentin was leaning against his.

"Hear what?"

"There's a carnival coming this weekend!" She squealed with delight. I smiled as I unlocked my locker.

"Yeah I might have heard something," I side glanced Kentin who was grinning smugly, "You going with someone?"

She shook her head, "I'm more solo. It's more fun when I don't have to wait for someone to be ready. What about you?"

I couldn't help but notice the intense glance Kentin was throwing at us, "I don't know yet. I should my Friday," That was for the two of them. He nodded once and opened his own locker.

"Well if you don't have someone to go with by then we can go together. I'm sure you'll be fun to go with. Well, I'll see you in a minute at class. I have to talk to Kim."

I waved goodbye and took my books out. Kentin's grin was still in place and he stood in front of me.

"Did you know I'm your ride home today?"

I rolled my eyes, "Your _dad_ is. Nice try."

He shrugged, "Either way you're riding with me. Sorry if that disappoints you."

I shook my head, "I am just in awe at you. You used to be so shy. You'd stutter, cry or blush all over the place at practically nothing. Now you're cocky and confident. Is this just some robot standing in front of me or something?"

There was suddenly a strange expression in his eyes and he moved closer. He placed a hand on the side of my face on my locker and leaned closer. I pressed myself against the locker, fearing what he might try to do.

"Do I seem like I'm made of metal to you Lidia?" There was a deep challenge in his green eyes that nearly paralyzed me. It took me a moment to remember how to speak.

"No."

A half grin softened his features, "Didn't think so. Better get to class," He pushed back and waved goodbye before marching away. My pulse was speeding like helicopter blades. Something about his closeness just sent me over the edge. Why would something like that get such a strong reaction out of me? I puzzled over this as I walked, mechanically to my class. Iris was waiting in her seat, eyeing me curiously. I sat beside her, trying to get my emotions under control. My stomach was still knotted and my heart rate was a little fast. She eyed me with worry.

"You okay Lidia? You look almost worse than yesterday."

I blinked a few times, as if that would help. It didn't, "I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind," _MAJOR understatement!_

She bit her lip, doubtful, "If you say so."

By the end of class I was back to normal. I avoided Kentin for the rest of the day, not wanting another episode like that. Who knows what caused it. What I'd forgotten about, was who's taking me home.

"You coming Lidia?" Rodger called out from across the parking lot. my blood froze. I'd completely forgotten! How could I do that? How can I do _this_? My pulse shot up again and I felt my face flush. I walked to the Suburban with stiff legs and climbed into the back seat.

"Thanks for the ride," I said quickly, hoping that's all the talking I'd need. Kentin sat in the passenger seat with a smug look on his face.

"Of course. You don't mind a stop though do you? I need to get some gas."

I said no, although I was freaking out inside. That means I'll be in here with Kentin longer. Rodger stepped outside the car and went inside to turn the pump on. Kentin turned around in his seat with an apologetic, yet still smug look, "Sorry if I freaked you out. I just had to make sure you know it's me. I'm still the kid you knew before, I'm just more..." He trailed off, nervousness in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue, but he only turned around again. Rodger was back now and filling up the tank. There was an awkward silence that followed before he entered the vehicle again.

"You kids okay? You haven't said a word to each other since I picked you up," He asked with a glance at me. I nodded with a forced smile.

"I haven't been feeling well lately. Getting over a cold."

He nodded, "That's what Kentin told me. You get better soon. The carnival's this weekend. Well, here we are. I'll see you later Lidia," He announced as he pulled to a stop in front of my house. I hopped out with a quick thank you and entered the house. It was empty, of course, which was actually nice. I need some time to think about that moment, and why it made my heart go crazy. What is it about him that gets so many emotions out of me? And why can't I control them? I better figure out soon. _Before_ I decide on the carnival!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

The next day I was beginning to feel better, an in good timing. I have a test first period then another after lunch. I'll need a clear head for both, since neither are my preferred subjects. Violet offered to quiz me on the one after lunch, and I gratefully accepted. It seems I'll do pretty well on that one, and thanks to Nathaniel I'm no longer behind. I am not standing beside my locker, looking over my notes one more time.

"Cramming for a test today?" Kim asked with a smirk, "You know, that usually doesn't work too well. Then again, neither does studying most of the time either."

I smiled, "I've been studying, I'm just looking them over again."

Alexy threw an arm around me with a wide grin, "What's up girl? Did you know there's a carnival coming up? I am _so_ excited for it!" I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Yeah I did. You going?"

"Uh, who isn't going?" Kim asked as if it was obvious, "It's a great excuse for a date, and even for single people it's fun. You oughtta go little girl," She said before heading off. I rolled my eyes.

"I am going, I just don't know if I'm going with someone yet," I mumbled. Alexy moved his arm with a smile.

"You should go with that dreamy boy Kentin. I know he likes you, and I'm pretty sure you like him too."

I shook my head with a smile, "I don't know. It's complicated."

"Aren't they all? He asked with a laugh. Before I could say anything else, the bell rang. It's time to tackle that test!

"So how'd you do?" Iris asked after class, "I don't think I did as well as I thought I would.

I shrugged, "He threw so many trick questions in there! I don't know, I think I did okay."

We were coming up near Amber and her followers. She was covering her cheeks with her hands, looking like a love struck ditz, "I'm so in love! I know Castiel feels it too! The way he looks at me so..." She squealed and hurried off. I raised an eyebrow and side glanced Iris with disgust.

Iris clapped her hands to her face, mimicking Amber, "He loves me! I can tell by the disgust and hate in those beautiful eyes! Oh my God save me from my stupidity!"

We both laughed loudly as we walked on. I shook my head, "I'd never even think that word until I'm certain that's what I feel. I'm pretty sure you won't hear me say it."

Irish shrugged, "You never know. You know... all summer I thought you and Castiel were going to end up dating. But now that I've seen you around Ken..." She trailed off, "I'm just saying I hope you find the guy you're looking for. That's the bell I'll talk to you later Lidia!" She rushed off to her next class with a wave. I crossed my arms with a frown. What did she mean by that?

The rest of the day I pondered it, even through the next test. Iris thinks I like Kentin, Mom thinks I like Kentin, Alexy hinted at it. What's with everyone? When school was over, I waited for mom in the courtyard. I thought about Ketnin, wondering what makes everyone think I like him. This is all so complicated!

"Why the long face Blondie?" Castiel asked as he wrapped an arm around me. I shrugged without a word. He frowned, "Seriously. What's up?"

I let my head fall back and roll to the side so I was looking at him, "I've been sick. I've got a lot on my mind. Though that carnival's coming up. Should be a nice break from reality."

Castiel made a sound that said he didn't care about the subject either way. It didn't matter, because mom's car pulled up, "Well later Red."

I made a move to go when a firm grip on my arm stopped me. I turned around with a worried look at the glaring Castiel. He pulled me closer and leaned in with a stern glare.

"If that guy pushes you to go with him, and ends up hurting you, you better tell me! Not asking," He let go of my arms and walked off as if nothing had happened. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Now he thinks it too?

I heard a car door slam and Mom rushed to me, "What was that all about?" She demanded, looking at my arm. I shook my head at Mom's absurd behavior.

"He told me to tell him if a guy hurts me. He's just hard on his point Mom. It's fine."

She looked at me with a no nonsense look, "That's really what he said?"

I nodded and walked to the car. Mom never sis get used to Castiel's personality. It's a little hard to understand, but I've spent a year with him. It's easy to confuse his concern with anger or hostility.

Thursday came much quicker than I'd wanted. I now have one day to give Kentin an answer and I still don't know what it should be! I need some unbiased, reasonable help. I'm going to Melody!

I stopped her in the hall the second I saw her, "Hey Melody! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She offered a friendly smile, "Sure. is something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, I just need to ask someone something and you seemed my best choice."

Her smiled widened and we walked to the courtyard. Castiel had skipped school today so it was empty. I told Melody about my situation, leaving out the heart pounding of a couple days ago. She listened intently and thought for a bit after I'd finished.

"Well, I'm no expert on dating, but if you are having this much trouble deciding, you really have one smart option."

Now is the moment of truth. I won't even wait until tomorrow. I have to say it now of I'll lose my nerve. Melody gave sound advice and provided a good reason. Now I need to tell Kentin. He was waiting for his dad beside the parking lot just as I'd suspected. I stood beside him and shuffled my feet.

"So... I have an answer for your question." I said softly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

I nodded and rubbed my arm. Why is this so hard? "I think it would be best to try out one date, and see how it goes. It doesn't make me your girlfriend. Just one date."

The happiness that lit up in his eyes made the whole thing worth it. He half grinned as his dad pulled up, "You got it. But if you change your mind on the girlfriend thing, I'll be happy with that too," He laughed as if he'd made the best joke of the year and hopped into the Suburban with a final wave. I felt a knot of dread in my stomach.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Let me know what you think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

Friday passed quickly and soon enough, it was Saturday. I lay in my bed that morning, dreading the night ahead. I had eleven hours, but I knew none of them would be peaceful. I'm going to be stressing until the night is over. Why did I say yes? I drug myself out of bed and met Mom downstairs. She was looking over her papers intently with a coffee mug in her hand. I noted the dark circles under her eyes and frowned. I pulled up a seat beside her, "And sleep last night?"

She stretched, leaned her head on her hand and shook her head with a smile, "No, but I got a lot done. Don't worry Honey I'll take a nap today."

I frowned, "You better. You can probably sleep while I'm out. Speaking of which. when do you want me home?"

Mom smiled and pushed a small box in my direction. I raised an eyebrow and opened the box slowly. I dropped the lid when I saw what was inside.

"Just call me when you're ready to come home," Mom said as I stared at the cellphone in shock. I picked it up, so smooth and glossy in my hand.

"Mom... I- you.. _Thank you_!" I threw my arms around her in a tight hug. She laughed ant patted my back.

"I already put in my number for you," She said as she picked up some papers, "Well, I have a lot of work. Why don't you go get something nice to wear for tonight?" She dug into her purse and pulled out thirty dollars."

I raised an eyebrow in question. Mom placed the money in my hand and stood up, "Go have fun. If you meet a friend you want to hang out with call me and let me know."

I nodded and headed out of the house. The walk to the Clothes Shop was short and I was soon walking through the doors. Rosa and her boyfriend Leigh were there, which was no surprise. The boy does run the place.

"Oh hi Lidia!" Rosa waved, "I hear you have a date tonight," She winked at me.

I blushed and mumbled, "Yeah," As I looked at the jacket rack.

Leigh stood beside me with a polite smile, "Rosa tells me you two are good friends," I nod, "Well, I would be happy to make you something, free of charge."

My hands froze on the rack and I looked at him with wide eyes, "What?"

Rosa wrapped her arms around Leigh, "You saved us Lidia. It's a little gift."

I shook my head, "You don't owe me a thing, really."

"It would be my pleasure," Leigh insisted, "You may look in the magazines for ideas. When you know what you want, let Rosa know and I'l have it done and sent to you by seven tonight," With that, he left to help a woman who was having trouble getting a shoe off. I looked at Rosa for confirmation.

She smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me to the desk, "Okay, so here are the magazines," She handed me a stack of fashion magazines, "But he can make anything you can think of too. I'll be by the dressed when you're ready."

I stared at the magazines in shock. They are serious about this! They must really love each other a lot if this is payment for keeping them together. I leafed through the magazines, noting a couple of things as I looked. However,I already knew what I wanted. I'd always had this lovely, unique outfit in mind but knew it wouldn't ever be real. Maybe Leigh can change that...

I doodled a design on a piece of blank paper I found and wrote notes on the sides. I hope I don't just get laughed at. I walked to Rosa and showed her the paper a little hesitantly. She looked it over with wide eyes.

"My goodness Lidia! You could be a designer! This is absolutely amazing! I can't wait to see it on you tonight! Now, would you like it to be silk, satin or maybe a more cashmere feel?"

We worked out the details for a few minutes then Rosa drug me to the back to measure me. She took height, waist, chest, arms, legs, you name it. After that, she left to work on the pattern. I bid her and Leigh farewell and headed home. I called Mom to tell her what had happened.

"Hey Sweetie, what did you get?"

"Well I'm friends with the guy who runs the store, and I helped him get back with his girlfriend-"

"So you got a discount?" Mom guessed.

"That would have been more believable," I said slowly.

"Free?" Mom asked with surprise.

"Well," I scratched my head, "They pretty much forced me to make up an outfit I want so Leigh can make it for me... free so you're sorta right."

Mom didn't say anything for a while, "Wow."

I laughed, "Yeah, you'll see it at seven."

"I like these kids. See? Moving to Sweet Amoris isn't so bad."

I laughed, "Yeah I guess not. I'm about to walk in I'll see you in a sec."

"I'm actually in bed Honey. There's tuna on the table. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye Mom."

I lounged around the house the rest of the day, playing with my new phone. I still couldn't believe the things I got today! A phone and my dream outfit _free_! Life is looking up.

I called Rosa's number around six, letting her know I had a phone so she'd call that one instead of Mom's. I don't want her waking up until seven to see the outfit. Rosa thanked me and informed me that It looked fabulous and assured me it would fit like a glove. I didn't doubt it with all that measuring. I found it amazing that Leigh can finish such an intricate design in this much time. Did he drop everything for it?

I felt guilty at the thought. If he did that, then he'd have to abandon the shop. Why didn't I refuse and just get something off the rack? I guess it's too late now. It would be rude to turn it down now after all his work.

My phone rang and Rosa's name flashed at me. I answered it quickly, "Hello?"

"Can I swing by your house? It's ready and I want to see it on you!" She sounded so excited it was hard to regret letting Leigh make it.

"Oh sure," I said, hoping it wouldn't wake Mom. She needs the sleep.

"Great! I'm here now! I'll see you in a minute!" She hung up and I heard a knock on the door. I opened it with an amused smile. Ruse stood with a wide smile holding a fancy box. I led her to my room, explaining that my Mom is asleep.

Rosa hesitated, "Will she be okay with me here?"

I nodded, "She's okay with pretty much anything. I can't wait to see it! I bet Leigh made it look better than I imagined!"

Rosa chuckled and set the box on my bed, "I sure hope so. Okay, it's pretty intricate. You sure you can get it on your own? if not I can help. If you're shy then just put the first art on then I'll help."

"Thanks. I'll probably need it," I opened the box excitedly, seeing the beautiful, Caribbean blue silk. Rosa took out the first piece and handed it to me before stepping out. I shed my clothes and slipped it over my head quickly, noting how it clung to my body. I opened the door for Rosa and she helped me with the rest. I looked into the mirror and sighed. It was perfect!

The beginning piece was a Caribbean blue, silk dress that started at the chest and ended at the calves. It swayed with the slightest movement. There were separate, deep green sleeves that bunch at the shoulders and comes up at the neck. Rosa then helped me with the deep violet piece that wrapped around my chest and waist and buttoned in the back. It all clung to me tightly enough to show off my curves, but not enough to be irritating.

"It's beautiful! You have to design my prom dress! Leigh'll make you one if you do!" Rosa said in delight, circling around me, "I love it!"

I smiled as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. It's exactly as I imagined it!

"Okay, so there's one more thing in the box. I had these at home and I never wear them, but they go amazingly with the dress!" She handed me a pair of ice- blue shoes that laced up the ankle. I put them on and admired them, "Perfect! Now for the hair," She sat me down and attacked my golden hair with her fingers. She twisted, curled and sprayed it. She'd brought a whole kit with her. The odd thing was, I didn't mind.

When she was done, My hair shimmered with silver glitter. The front was carefully twisted to blend with the back, which was a golden waterfall down my back. I grinned at Rosa, "You have a talent of your own!"

"Psh, She waved it off, "That's nothing compared to my makeup! Which you'll see in a moment!"

She got out her makeup and put all sorts of gunk on my face. When she was done, I looked like a movie star princess.

"Wow... Rosa..." I frowned, "Isn't this a little too pretty for a carnival?"

She raised an eyebrow, "This is a different kind. You're supposed to dress up for this competition. Didn't you hear? I heard Kentin's going as a knight. So you're his princess."

This was beginning to make sense. This is why she was so willing to do all of this. She wanted to make the night as dramatic as possible. I didn't really care, this experience is amazing on its own, "Thanks Rosa. I appreciate all of this."

"No problem! Well I better get ready myself. Mind if I do it here?"

I shook my head and admired myself in the mirror while she got ready. Rosa was dressed in an olive, medieval dress and wore a simple crown in her hair. She touched up her makeup and we looked at each other in awe. Then the doorbell rang.

Rosa smiled at me, "Now they'll see what they've gotten themselves into."

**A nice little filler chapter. Please let me know what you think so far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

Mom woke up and gasped when she saw us. She rushed to the kitchen for the camera while I opened the door. Both Kentin and Leigh were there. Leigh wore a brown tunic and navy blue tights with a fake sword in his belt. I assumed he and Rosa were a medieval couple. Kentin wore a shining suit of armor without a helmet. He caught sight of me and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. I blushed and looked away. Luckily, Mom had found the camera by then.

"Okay, one with Just Lidia. Okay got it. Now Kentin! Oh my God you two are adorable! Can I get one with you two? Now everyone! Okay you kids. Have fun! Be safe! You all look great!"

I laughed at Mom's enthusiasm as we all walked out. Leigh insisted Kentin and I ride with him to the carnival, and neither of us objected. We sat in the back as Leigh drove. Leigh instantly took Rosa's hand as if it were a natural thing. I clasped my hands and looked out the window. The world flashed by in a blur, the lights blending with the darkness around them. It was beautiful actually.

We arrived quickly and stepped out. I raised my eyebrow at the sight, "I thought this was a carnival."

Rosa chuckled, "The carnival starts at nine. We've got this dance and competition until then. Don't worry you'll get your rides," She teased, walking to the dance floor. Kentin offered an elbow and I wrapped my arm around it with a shy smile. He hadn't yet said anything to me, only stared. I curse Rosa for her amazing job on me!

We walked past the dance floor to a picnic table. I sat beside him awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Sorry it wasn't what you expected. I didn't know about this until today," Kentin explained. I smiled and shrugged.

"Eh I got to be Rosa's barbie doll. It's not so bad."

Kentin tucked a strand behind my ear, "She did a really good job. You look..." Kentine looked away, biting his lip. I felt a jolt of excitement. My Ken's still in there! He used to always do that!

He looked back at me with a smile, "You look beautiful tonight Lidia. Even more than normal and I thought that was impossible."

My heart jumped at his words. I flushed deeper and looked at the ground, "Thanks."

"Come on guys! Join us!" Rosa shouted from the dance floor. I stood up and Kentin followed. I danced with Rosa for a while, finally beginning to relax. That is, until the slow dance started. Kentin pulled my close and swayed to the music. The closeness was awkward, but it was oddly... nice. I rested my head on his chest with a smile.

"When did you learn to dance? They teach that at military school?" I teased.

"I've always been able to dance. And you thought you knew me so well."

I felt a pang in my chest at that, "I did. I just didn't get a chance to get to know you that well before you left."

He wrapped his arms around me firmly, "I hated leaving. I'm not doing it again unless it's to follow you!" There was something in his vow that sent chills down my spine. Though I couldn't tell if this was a good or bad feeling yet.

"And that concludes the dance. I'm now going to announce the winners," The emo looking DJ said in the microphone, "The winners are number 23 and 24."

I checked my hand stamp and my eyes widened. I looked at Kentin's hand and saw a 24. Mine said 23. Rosa flashed a grin at me as we walked up to the DJ. He gave me a gift card to the Clothes shop and Kentin a gift card to the Dollar Shop. We bowed and returned to the dance floor, "And now the Carnival is open! The winners get all rides free. I'll stamp your hands for the pass."

Kentin and my hands were stamped with an odd shape and sent on our way. We started with balloon popping. I didn't hit anything, but Kentin made it look too easy. He won a stuffed monkey and gave it to me. After that was all exciting rides. It was odd with a dress on, but I looked at Kentin with his suit of armor and felt like I drew the longer stick in this. We rode roller coasters, spinning swings, the gravitron, and many many more. When Kentin needed a break, we grabbed some drinks.

"You know what? I'm glad you brought me here. It's been pretty fun so far," I said as we walked around with our drinks. Kentin smiled.

"I'm glad I asked you to come. I hope it won't be the last."

The sentence took me off guard and sent the shivers down my spine again. my pulse picked up and I looked away shyly. I didn't even have anything to say in response.

"Hey guys!" I looked up and waved back at Iris and Violet. They hadn't gone to the competition so they wee in ordinary clothes. Violet smiled at my outfit and told me it looked pretty. Iris gave me a wink and a thumbs up before they left. I knew it wasn't exactly on the dress.

The carnival was coming to a close and Leigh needed to get Rosa home. I called Mom who was fine with the timing as we rode home. Kentin walked me to the door and kissed my hand with a humorous smile, "Until next time fair maiden."

I laughed louder than I should have and said, "Yes, until next time." I gave him a quick hug and stepped into the house, silently hoping there would be a next time.

**Not as long as the others, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

Taking the outfit off was a but of a pain, but I wasn't about to fall asleep in it. After carefully stowing it away, I collapsed onto the bed, expecting to fall asleep immediately. However, my brain decided to go into hyper speed at that moment. I can't stop thinking about Kentin! I'm so confused about him! He's so... different, but I'm not so sure that's a bad thing anymore. He's shown he hasn't turned into a jerk, and he can be a little bashful like he used to. I guess that school was good for him.

_Okay brain, you've thought about him. Now will you please let me go to sleep?_

No luck.

I rolled over and yanked the covers over my head, hoping that would help. It did nothing. I rolled around, tossing and turning for an hour. Frustrated, I shot out of bed. I looked at my dresser and saw the bear Kentin gave me. I picked it up and carried it to the bad, holding it close. It has provided comfort before. Maybe-

I didn't have enough time to finish the thought before I fell asleep.

"Oh Honey! I'm so sorry I wasn't awake when you got home!" Mom said with worry in her eyes. "How did it go?"

I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face, "It was pretty good."

Mom smiled and leaned closer, "Are you kids going out again?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess we'll just see."

Mom looked at her watch and sighed in exasperation, "I have to go to work. I'll see you at seven Honey."

"Okay. Bye Mom."

I debated on watching TV, or maybe getting something to eat when my phone rang. I looked at the caller and raised an eyebrow. It's Kentin.

"Hello?"

"Hey... did I wake you?"

"No, I've been up a while."

"Oh good. I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out."

I pretended that didn't make my heart skip, "Sure. Where at?"

"It's a secret," He said with a chuckle, "It'll be fun though I promise."

I glanced at the clock and shrugged, "Alright. Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll just come by. I'll be there in a minute."

My eyes widened, "Uh... okay. See you in a minute then."

"Bye."

He hung up rather quickly. I scratched my head at his odd behavior. What's his deal? He's been acting so... clingy lately.

The doorbell rang and I sighed before answering. Kentin stood outside with a small smile on his face. "Hey."

I half smiled and stepped outside, "Hi."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet, "You ready?"

I nodded and he began walking. I followed him with a bewildered mind. _Why's he acting so odd_?

We walked for a bit with small talk until Kentin came to a stop. He turned his head to check for cars then took my hand and crossed the road When we had passed, I pulled my hand back with a raise of my eyebrow. "I'm not five you know. I can cross a road on my own."

He grinned and scratched his head, "Well, better safe than sorry right?" He laughed a bit then walked toward the forest ahead of us. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

We entered the woody area and Kentin picked his way carefully through the lush woods. I noticed there was no trail we were following and stopped. "Okay, so is this where you kill me and leave my body for the wolves?"

He turned with a shocked look in his eyes, "What? Why would I do that?" He flashed a grin and resumed walking. Part of me was saying it was all to play along and joke, but some small part of me wasn't so sure...

We walked until we were into the thicker part of the woods then Kentin stopped and turned with a grin.

"Now _this_ is where I kill you. Or show you a really cool place," He placed a finger on his chin and looked up, pondering, "Haven't quite decided yet. But I'll figure it out while I show you this area." He stepped past the thick overgrowth and I followed. As I stepped past the plants that had momentarily concealed him, My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

There was a clearing in the middle of the woods that was full of calf deep grass and dotted with colorful flowers. There was a sparkling steam running through it that made a soothing sound as it moved through. I smiled and looked at Kentin with a nod.

"Well if I had to die, this wouldn't be a bad place to do it."

A mischievous grin spread across his face and he said, "Good," Then tackled me to the soft ground. We rolled around in the grass, wrestling playfully for a few minutes. It ended when I rolled on top of him and planted my feet into the dirt, smirking with victory. He threw his hands up with mock hurt.

"You win! I am at your mercy!"

I laughed and stood up, taking one of his hands and helping him up. A flash of mischief appeared in his eyes and he pulled me down on top of him and wrapped his arms around me securely. "I don't think so!"

I rolled my eyes and just lie there, noting the lean muscles under his shirt and the steady heartbeat under my hand. I blushed at my awkward thoughts. _Bad brain! Not appropriate!_

He loosened his arms around me and his face turned serious, "Did you really miss me?"

I looked up and rested my chin on his chest with a sad smile, "You have no idea how much. It was odd... we weren't the best of friends and I didn't have a crush on you. Well, that's what I thought until you left. It kinda sucks I didn't realize you were that important until you were gone."

He bit his lower lip thoughtfully, "I was so angry at you for so long. It's so stupid now! I don't even get why. I mean, I know why, I just don't get why it was such a big deal. I remember the principal yelling at you right as my dad called for me. I think I was just a coward who couldn't handle the thought of your rejection. It's really my fault."

I shook my head and sat up enough to look into his eyes. my long hair pooled on his stomach, "You can't blame yourself for everything Kentin! Yeah, you had low self esteem. Yeah you were scared. But you had a lot of respect from me. Even when people were just rotten to you, you were still kind somehow. I envied that."

He half smiled and brought a hand to stroke the side of my face, "You're the reason I could do that actually. I just thought about you and tried not to care about anyone else. For me, it seemed enough. But it doesn't work that well when your old man's in the military," His eyes clouded over, "Man. I really did change in that school."

I settled back down on his chest and asked, "What happened in there?"

He shook his head with a small smile, "Another time maybe. I don't want to ruin the moment."

I averted my eyes with shyness and played with a strand of my hair, "What if I did something to make the moment better? Then would you tell me?"

He raised an eyebrow in question and I felt myself flush. I lifted myself up just a bit, and adjusted my head so that it was hovering over his and nearly lost my nerve. He raised his eyebrow more, but I could sense a bit of surprise and nervousness. Good, he's nervous too. It's not just me. With one last bit of persuasion, I dipped my head down and met his lips.

My plan was to give him a nice little peck, but _nooooo_.

The moment our lips met my hand moved to his face and I felt the need for more. I suddenly craved it! He ran his fingers through my hair as our lips moved against each other's. The moment seemed to last forever, yet only a moment. It was so... strange yet perfect.

We pulled back for air and I moved back to bury my face in his chest, partly because of embarrassment. I felt his own pulse was racing as much as my own and took comfort in that. When Ketnin spoke, he was a little out of breath.

"You convinced me. I'll tell you _anything_ you want to know. But only if I get a promise that that will happen again."

I grinned like and idiot and nodded against his chest. He took a deep breath, and began.

"It started to second I arrived."

**Cliff hangerrrr! Please review and let me know what you think should happen. If you think their relationship's gone a little too fast let me know and I can remedy that.**


	13. Chapter 13

******Thanks to a rather rude review, I will continue this story, in a rather foul mood. Do not expect my best work though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

I sat up and scooted away, suddenly self conscious of my behavior earlier. I waited and listened.

Kentin didn't move, only lie there in thought. "Everyone was very mean the moment I arrived. I lost my glasses the first day after a kid ripped them off and stomped on them. At first it was awful, and I couldn't do any of it. Eventually I grew stronger and stopped caring about my hair. I had contacts sent to me from home and made sure to get stronger, seeing them all in my mind to keep me going. Until one day, they messed with me again."

I felt a shiver run down my spine at the thought as his story continued. I was actually worried to hear the rest, but I listened quietly.

"They hadn't gotten much bigger. In fact, they looked smaller to me because I'd hit a growth spurt and built muscle. The one who'd busted my glasses stepped in front of them with a grin and asked me if I wanted another 'lesson'. I told him to leave me be or he'd be sorry. He laughed and made a move to hit me, but I dodged it easily. At first, I didn't plan on hitting back. That was until they cornered me."

He looked away and sat up, plastering a fake smile onto his face, "Let's go. Its about noon."

My eyebrows furrowed at that as he helped me to stand. I crossed my arms and frowned, "What do you mean?"

Kentin looked up at the treetops, "It's almost noon and you should be home. I'll take you."

I took a single step back, "What's going on Kentin?"

He frowned and crossed his arms, looking away. "I don't feel like telling you the whole story right now, that's it."

That didn't sound right, but I didn't push it. I suddenly hated myself for kissing him in the first place. We walked out of the woods and back to my house. I didn't bother thanking him for the walls he put up or the coldness he'd given me as I slammed the door in his face. I leaned against the door, clenching my fists against the wood. How could I let myself get so attached? Why did even care? I'm such an idiot!

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom spotted me in my little mess. I thought she was still out, but I guess not. She took a moment to look me over and nodded. "Kentin did something."

I shook my head, fighting the angry tears that threatened to break through. "No. He didn't do something. But that's the point."

Mom led me to the living room and sat be down beside her, "What did he not do?"

I crossed my arms and legs angrily, "Trust me, explain why he had to suddenly be so cold. He suddenly turned into a jerk again!" I added some drama to the statement by flopping down and pouting. Mom offered a small smile.

She scooted closer and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "He's been through a lot Honey. At least he opened up to you."

"Yeah, right before shutting me out again," I grumbled, turning my head away. Mom sighed.

"Just give him a little time. I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you."

"Sure he didn't. Well, I'm gonna go into my room."

Mom nodded and said, "Alright, but try to see it from his point of view."

I snorted as I walked away from her. _I would if he'd let me._

**And this is why you don't anger the author. Well I'll try to keep this story up. Just don't expect frequent updates.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

"Come on. We're having a girl's day!" Iris announced the next day. She'd called me the moment I woke up to say just that. I groaned something about twenty minutes then fell back asleep. In about twenty minutes, Mom shook me awake. Iris, Violet, Melody and Rosalya were standing over me with a confused expression. I sighed and closed my eyes, slowly counting to five before sitting up. I ran a brush through my hair and slipped some shoes on, grateful that I'd slept in my clothes. Violet placed a gently hand on my shoulder, as if I were fragile.

"Are you sick? Do you need rest?" She asked softly. I forced a smile and shook my head.

"Naw I'm fine! Let's go... do whatever it is we planned on doing."

Iris rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "You sure? You look like you were hit by a car last night."

Rose grabbed my shoulders hard with a wild expression, "It's Kentin isn't it! Don't even deny it! What did he do? Did he break up with you?"

I pulled back and faked a laugh, "We were never exactly together, and I'm fine I promise! We just..." I hesitated, unsure of what I should tell them. I woke with a mixture of emotions, shame and foolishness for kissing him and annoyed at myself for getting so upset with him, but still mad that he shut me out. How do you explain that to a bunch of girls?

Iris cleared her throat, "You just what?"

I sighed, giving up. "We kissed and he shut me out. It's so annoying!" I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation then fell back onto the bed dramatically.

Rosa thought a moment, looking oddly like Lysander with that expression and stance. In a moment she snapped her fingers with a smile, "I got it! How about for girl's day, we all plan a way to fix this! We should just _wow_ Kentin tomorrow! We'll make you look so irresistible he'll have to beat guys off of you."

I sat up enough to shook her a dubious look before falling back down again. Violet laughed lightly.

"Come on Lidia. It would work! Besides, we need something to do and that sounds like fun!" She encouraged. I think that's the most I've heard her say. I sighed heavily and forced myself up slowly.

"Fine. But I better look hot or you're all dead." I joked.

They all agreed as Rosa pulled me up, ushering me out of my room. I threw a "Bye Mom" over my shoulder as we exited the house. Rosa led us to Leigh's store, giving him a quick kiss as we passed by. I felt a pang of jealousy at their relationship, but ignored it. We ended in the dress section, which was a large portion of the store. Rosa leafed through a section of dresses then turned around.

"Okay, everyone except Lidia scatter. Bring me back at least two outfits or dresses. Meet back in fifteen minutes."

Everyone giggled, moving about the store. Rosa pulled me to the back of the store and handed me two papers and a pen.

"While they're doing that, you have to design my prom dress! Design yours too, but I just can't wait to see mine! The theme's gonna be majestic fantasy. My favorite color is dark blue. You do that while I work on your outfit!" She ran off quickly with an excited giggle. How she knew the theme to prom was beyond me. I thought a moment, staring at the blank piece of paper. After a minute, I let my hand do the designing. I pictured a pairy and random Disney **(I do not own this)**princesses until I came up with something that would fit Rosalya's style. After that, I stared at the other paper. This was much harder. I didn't know who would be going with me, or if anyone. I thought of doing something kind of neutral, but that would mean giving in to Kentin's actions yesterday. Determination set in as I drew a dress that would be perfect.

Rosa came for the drawings and looked at both. Her golden eyes lit up as she looked at the papers. She hugged me tightly and dashed to the back room to give them to Leigh. When she returned, everyone was back with armloads of clothes. They spent the next hour and a half dressing me and undressing me in a lot of clothes that didn't fit my taste. Eventually, we struck a compromise. We all chose a black tank top that clung to my body. In golden letters it said _I look SO good with your boyfriend._

For the bottoms, I wore black track sweats with two golden lines running down the legs. Rosa insisted on black boots that came up to the calf. I didn't see the point with the sweats, but went with it anyway. Once this was settled, we all headed to the ice cream shop. Iris treated us all gladly and we dove into the treat. I savored every bite of my fudge sundae, as opposed to Rosa, who practically inhaled hers. We spent the rest of the afternoon planning my special _wow_ day with Kentin. After hearing half of the crazy ideas, I wasn't so sure I wanted to go along with this. Rosa mentioned drugging him and dumping him on my doorstep in a box wrapped up with a bow. Iris thought about planning an 'accidental' meet, Violet thought I should just go talk to him. That was when Melody spoke up.

"He's going to the park tomorrow to do some studying. You could tell him you need some help. I always do that when-" She cut herself short and took a huge bite of her sherbet. I rose an eyebrow but didn't pry. Rosa, Iris and Violet thought about the idea and agreed it was perfect. I actually agreed. I did need to study, and I also wanted to get back into good graces with Kentin. Mostly I wanted to break down that wall of his. This might just work after all.


End file.
